Old Wounds/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Old Wounds Part 1 - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Curilla:' Why, . You have become quite the fighter since we last met. I can tell by merely glancing at your arms. Those are the limbs of someone who has spent many an hour polishing his skills. Curilla: However, if you were to take part in the Kingdom's tourneys, you would most certainly be defeated in the preliminary rounds. Curilla: I sense a hint of question in your eyes. Let me explain... What separates the champions from the common folk lies in the acquisition of a single technique. Curilla: That technique is... Guilerme, Bacherume and Phaviane enter the room. Guilerme: Lady Curilla! We have completed our patrol of the perimeter! There is nothing to report! Curilla: Understood. Inform the guards in waiting to begin their shift. You may rest in your quarters until you are summoned. Guilerme: Yes, Lady Curilla! Bacherume: Uh...um...Lady Curilla? Curilla: What do you want? Do you have something else to report? Bacherume: Wh-who might this adventurer be...? Curilla: Do you mean ? His/Her skill with the single-handed blade has become quite renowned throughout the Kingdom. I am pondering over whether or not I should teach him/her the final technique and recommend him/her for the tourneys. Phaviane: The final technique!? You don't think he could really... Curilla: Hah hah. Your training for the technique transformed you from a bumbling squire to the proud knight you are today. Who is to say that will not be able to handle the trial? Guilerme: Th-that is true, but...but, is just an adventurer. If he/she were to be i-injured during the training, think of the repercussions... Curilla: Do I look as if I have not considered the repercussions? Do you wish to suggest that my judgment is erroneous? Now off with you! Sufficient rest is an essential part of your duties! Guilerme: Y-yes, ma'am! Guilerme, Bacherume and Phaviane quickly leave the room. Curilla: ... Curilla: I apologize for the interruption. However, my offer remains. If you wish to continue with your training in the way of the sword, I will assist. The knights may seem to think differently, but I assure you you need not worry. Curilla: Take this sword. It will bless you with its power until it senses that your skills have matured. Only then you will be ready to learn the final technique. Say Yes Curilla: Positive was I of your answer before you even spoke it. I can sense your desire for knowledge and power. Curilla: Now take up in your hands this sword and begin your training. Curilla: When you feel that the sword has recognized your might, return to me with the weakened blade. I will judge whether or not your journey is over. Curilla: However, that is when the true trial will begin... I wish you luck, but you must remember it is not luck, but skill and perseverance, that will lead you back to this hall. Obtained: Sapara of Trials Obtained key item: Weapon Training Guide |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Old Wounds Part 2 - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |Curilla:' Ah yes, this sword sings of your strength and courageousness. I can see that you are ready for any challange put forth before you. 'Curilla:' However, as I mentioned before, the true trial has yet to begin. It is now time to prove your skill. Normally we would send a pair of knights to complete this final task, but you are strong enough to take this burden alone. 'Curilla:' Take this Map to the Annals of Truth and set forth to the Quicksand Caves. There you will find the Annals of Truth. Be thorough in your preparations, as your greatest challenge awaits you. 'Curilla:' You will no longer require the Sapara of Trials. You may return it to me. I will watch over it as you continue your training. Good luck, and may the Goddess shine her light of grace upon you in battle. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Old Wounds Part 3 - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Curilla:' I applaud you in your completion of the trial. You now have acquired enough skill to wield the final technique. 'Curilla:' However, you must not be content. I still feel that you are not yet ready for the grueling challenges that await you at the tourneys. ''(Curilla turns her back to you) Curilla: I remember when I took part in the competition. I wanted to prove my power to the Kingdom. I wanted to prove that there was no one could match me... Curilla: However, that display was only a measure of how weak I actually was... Curilla: During the championship match, I was possessed with the lust for victory. That lust powered me, and when I brought down my blade onto Prince Trion, the force was so great that it shattered his weapon. Curilla: But as it shattered, a piece of the broken sword flew into my left eye, darkening it for eternity. While I did not lose my life, I had lost something just as important to a knight--my eyesight. (Curilla turns back to you.) Curilla: Though I did not let this stand in my way. I continued my training, and just like you, acquired the final technique. And through my training, I learned to rely on more than that which reflects in the eye. I learned to feel what lies in my opponent's heart... (Camera pans up the steps and shows Pieuje looking down from the banaster) Pieuje: I see that the battle between you and my brother is still being waged. Curilla: P-Prince Pieuje! How long have you been... Pieuje: I just arrived, Curilla. I was beginning to wonder why our catain of the Temple Knights had failed to make her daily report. (Camera returns to Curilla's point of view looking up at the prince) Curilla: ...! I apologize for my tardiness! It will never happen again! Pieuje: It seems as if you remain weighted down by the burdens you have placed upon your conscience. Curilla: Weighted down... Again, I apologize, but I do not believe that is so. Pieuje: Hah hah. You differ not from my dear brother. The shards of the blade that shattered that day still remain lodged within your hearts. Pieuje: And so you remain at a distance...neither of you the victor in your ongoing battle. Curilla: ... Pieuje: Forget what I have said. I will be waiting in my chambers for your report. (Pieuje turns and walks towards the upper door to exit.) Curilla: Yes, Your Highness. (Pieuje stops.) Pieuje: Curilla, you said that you had "learned to feel what lies in your opponent's heart." I think that you had best spend some time pondering over those words once again. You may find that you have been missing their true meaning. (Pieuje leaves.) Curilla: I know what those words mean. I know exactly what they mean... Curilla: I do not regret losing my eye in that competition. I do not feel that I would be alive today, were it not for all I learned due to that accident. (Curilla places her hand on her sword.) Curilla: However, every time I take up my sword, I can feel the dull, throbbing pain it brings to my soul. (She takes her hand off her sword.) Curilla: I do not wish for you to make the same mistake as I... I apologize, but I have decided not to recommend you for the tourneys. I am sure there are other adventures more worthy of your newfound skill than a foolish game. I wish you all the best in your journeys, .